Shy Shy Taka
by Kopa 4 Ever
Summary: Requested Story by Vampygurl204 For a special someone. Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess. RATED M LEMON -WARNING-. One-Shot btw.


**Author: This is my first lemon story, and im not exactly comfortable in doing this, but ehh. I LOVE Helping. Its like Charity #2. Anyways, This is a TakaXSarabi Lemon, so its kinda new. :3. By The Way.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! I DONT EXACTLY KNOW YOU, BUT HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. IF NOT, IM SORRY, NOT MY FAULT. IM NOT THAT GOOD IN LEMON :(. THANK YOUR FRIEND BTW, VAMPYGURL402. SHES THE ONE THAT REQUESTED THIS AND ITS SPECIALLY FOR YOU. SO HOPE U ENJOY ^.^**

_**Warning: This is a rated M Lemon pairing both Taka and Sarabi secretly, having a 'session' together. I warned you. I also warned you I'll suck at this. Enjoyyy...**_

It was a Beautiful-Sunny day in the Savannah of the Pridelands. Flowers blooming, Animals singing, Clouds dancing to a cheerful and wonderful day. It has been 2 weeks since the birth of Young Simba. King Mufasa was out patrolling the borders, while Young Simba was playing with Little Nala in the Royal Den. Everyone was happy to witness the charming-handsome Prince, before their eyes.

However, there was one subject, not in the open, but instead, alone in the dark. Who might that be? you ask, Well, its the one and only Scar. He was a little jealous that he wouldn't be King, but mostly Sad, because he was always alone and lonely. Even if his mean or sarcastic or suspicious, He still has the heart of the once shy, innocent young Taka.

He was always, 'Mom's Baby Angel', but well, all good things had to come to an end. The Death Of Uru, really broked Taka's heart. Scar sighed deeply as he remembered all the Fun times he'd been through as a child.

Scar was laying down on the soft patches of grass, quite a distance from hearing range. He was laying down before a small lake. Sulking. When Suddenly, he heard light thumping of footsteps on the soft patches of grass.

He quickly shot up and ran into the tall grass, making sure no one would hear him. Then, a figure popped out of the tall grass. It was Sarabi! What was she doing over there?

Scar was confused, so he just remained silent and watch to see what would happen. The next thing that happened shocked him, she bend down and quench her thirst, completely oblivious to her rear being exposed to her Husband's brother. Taka was at complete lost of words. Suddenly, he felt his sheath poked out and he panicked a litte.

However, it was enough to blow his cover. He accidentally stepped on a twig making a sound that sounds like '_CRACK'. _As if immediately, Sarabi spun around and growled at the direction, she heard the twig. "WHO'S THERE?!" She growled. Slowly but carefully, Taka came out with a tomato-red face and a throbbing member. Sarabi was shocked to see Scar with a red face, but oblivious to the organ dangling in between the lion's leg.

"Oh Thank the Kings its you Scar...Wait,...YOU CREEP, YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" Sarabi stated with a slight blush. Taka blushed harder and tried to explain, but couldnt find the right words, so he did what he'd always do as a cub.

He flopped down and bury his head in his paw. Sarabi smiled and walked over to him and nudge him gently. Few minutes later, he finally got up on his four feet. Sarabi really felt sad for Taka. he was always shy and innocent and lonely. Suddenly, an idea popped in her nasty mind. She wasnt in heat, this place was out of hearing range, it had a lake to wash off the scents. Sooooo...

"Hey Scar, soooo how'd it look like?" Sarabi teased before circling Taka. He was starting to get nervous, so he just replied the words 'Uhh...'

"Was it... a PLEASANT site?" Sarabi continued causing Scar to once again blush.

Sarabi then stopped circling him and pounced on him, grinning at him. He gulped and shakily asked, "w-what are w-w-we d-d-d-d...oing?".

"I feel sad for you, so I wanna make it up to you, since im not in heat, we're out of hearing range. And theres a lake..." Sarabi smirked, causing Scar to slowly smile and nod rapidly. Sarabi giggled at his reply and slowly, but sexily made her way down to his sheath.

Once she reached in between Scar's legs, she gasped at the size of it. His 'Lionhood' was around 7-8 inches, excluding the knot. She looked up at a blushing Taka and said "Wow, What do you brothers do to have humongous penises. Scar blushed slightly, before it was replaced by a sudden wave of pleasure. Take moaned uncontrollably at how 'pro' she was sucking Scar's cock.

Few minutes later, he felt like he was gonna... pee? "Uhh Sarabi, i think i have to go pee. Its coming, i have to go." Scar proclaimed but Sarabi jsut went faster, when Scar was about to continue, it was replace by a pleasurable shiver coursing through his body. He looked down to see white... liquid? leaking out of Sarabi's mouth.

"Now Taka, that is called sperm. Its used for reproduction, eventually" Sarabi smirked before licking the remains and standing back up. "That was... new." Taka replied smiling. Sarabi giggled and said "Of course, now mount me." She started to crouch and move her tail aside, showing him her juicy pussy. Take started to get hard again and instantly followed what Sarabi said, mount her.

"Okay good, good. Now Insert your penis in my pussy and rock ur penis against my pussy. Go at a steady pace first, and once u got the hang of it. ur allowed to go fast, but keep it straight too." Sarabi commanded, causing a slight nod from Taka. He started to fuck her and push in and out of her. She started to moan while Taka pant. After few minutes, Taka got the hang of it and went faster, receiving loud pleasurable moans by Sarabi. Several sounds could be heard, throughout the area.

10 Minutes later, they both were about to cum. "I-im close" Taka said, receiving a moan and a nod from Sarabi. Several seconds later, Sarabi squirted her juices, slowly followed by Taka, shooting his load of pleasure, deep inside of her.

After their little session, they panted and laid there for awhile. "That was AMAZING" Scar exclaimed. "Of course, you were good." Sarabi smiled. Scar was just about to reply when they heard a voice that could get them in BIG trouble.

"Uncle? Mom? Why are you connected?" asked a voice behind them. They turned their heads on saw something that they wish was just a dream. It was Young Simba with a Curious Expression.

_Uh Oh_

**Author: Well. thats it. Not good right. sorry. anyways. Hope u enjoy Arashi Wolf Princess and once again, Happy Birthday. Peace Out ~K_4_E**


End file.
